


Crawling All The Way.

by Geek_in_progress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV John Watson, Poetry, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_in_progress/pseuds/Geek_in_progress





	Crawling All The Way.

Frozen in your arms  
Melting in your eyes  
It's all I dream of you now  
All I can see  
In my head  
In my heart  
In the hole   
I used to be  
Where I stand is empty now  
Incomplete  
Waiting for you  
The impossible  
Improbable  
Make me right   
Fix me again  
The cracks are showing  
Come home  
Blue eyes  
I'm waiting  
I'm waiting


End file.
